1. Field of the Invention
An aspect of the present invention relates to at least one of a light deflector, a light source device, an image projecting device, and a display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A device for changing a direction of traveling of light (light deflector) may be to reflect light by using a mirror so as to deflect the light.
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2011-013317 discloses a technique for a light source unit (light deflector) having a light source group with a plurality of light sources being substantially arranged in a plane, a first reflection mirror group for reflecting a pencil of light rays emitted from the light source group as a pencil of light rays reduced in a direction of a column thereof, and the like.
In a case where a light beam with a substantially elliptical cross-sectional shape having a spread in one direction (for example, a semiconductor laser beam) is used as a light-emitting element (light source), it may be necessary to deflect a light beam with a substantially elliptical cross-sectional shape in order to improve an efficiency of utilization of light. For example, it may be necessary for a technique disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2011-013317 to arrange a mirror or the like corresponding to a substantially elliptical cross-sectional shape of a light beam emitted from a light-emitting element.
However, a technique for a light deflector in a case where a light-emitting element for emitting a light beam with a substantially elliptical cross-sectional shape is used is not described in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2011-013317. Furthermore, a plurality of light sources (light-emitting elements) are substantially arranged in a plane to provide a column and a row in a technique disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2011-013317, and hence, an efficiency of utilization of light may be degraded in a case where a light-emitting element is used for emitting a light beam with a substantially elliptical cross-sectional shape. Moreover, a plurality of light sources (light-emitting elements) are substantially arranged in a plane in a technique disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2011-013317, and hence, a size of a light deflector may be increased when a plurality of light-emitting elements are arranged to output a synthetic light with a higher brightness.